


Life Level Up

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Rough Sex, Series Finale, Smut, Speedbumping, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Your birthday is coming up, but with you and Arthur getting accustomed to living with each other and working out all your quirks and differences, you hadn’t really thought about it. But Arthur has given it a lot of thought.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Neighborly Affection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385647
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. Side A - High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is it folks, this is the last part of Neighbor AU. I’ll be writing this in three parts, as a mirror of the first part: High Honor, Low Honor, and an epilogue that works for both.

The past three months went by like a blur since you moved in with him, and at this point, you feel like you’ve been with him forever. The ease of switching from living alone to living with Arthur (and sometimes Isaac) had been smooth because the two of you had your big financial talk before you had agreed to move in with him. With both of you depositing an equal amount into a shared account from which you paid all your bills, food, rent, and an emergency fund, the rest of your money was yours to do with as you pleased. Things were going well. 

It helped that although the fire between you two still was burning, it had calmed into a cozy heat. The first week the two of you had the place to yourselves, you were sore as hell and tired everyday. 

But afterwards, the two of you would share more cuddles, more time just being with each other as opposed to fucking like rabbits. After a long day, Arthur loved to welcome you home with a nice meal and a hug. At night, he'd hold you in his arms and massage your scalp, or he would rub your back. You would do the same for him, of course, loving the feel of his muscles under your hands, his soft moans as you worked a knot in his shoulder blades. 

And so time passed. Without realizing it, your birthday was a week away. 

It had been a crazy year. A year of being with Arthur. Two years since you had met him. What would your life have been like if you hadn't said yes to him? What if you hadn't taken that chance? 

Still yearning, alone in your small studio apartment, that's for sure. 

Feeling grateful for this turn of events, you finished your last IT ticket and shut down your laptop. Leaving the bedroom, you blinked to see Arthur on his phone, intently reading something. He had I even looked up when you opened the door. 

"Arthur?" 

He suddenly looked up and saw you. "Oh, uh, you done fer the day, angel?" 

"Yeah. You alright?" 

Arthur's eyes flicked away for a moment before looking back at you. "Yep, just fine." He got up and walked towards you, slipping his phone into his pocket before pulling you into a big hug. "What do you want for dinner?" 

You eyed him suspiciously. "You sure you're alright?" 

He smiled, his eyes clear as a cloudless summer sky. “Yup, never better.”

***

You would eventually look back on that moment and realize that was when the gears started turning in Arthur’s head. But at the time, you just brushed it off as him having a moment of reflection and just carried on.

It was Friday and you were wrapping up your work for the day. Your birthday was tomorrow and Arthur hadn’t said anything other than asking you to keep your day open, which immediately clued you in on some kind of secret plan. You were going to groom yourself tonight so you could be ready for tomorrow, whatever his plan might be.

As you exited the bedroom, you smelled delicious food and walked over to the kitchen. You saw Arthur putting the last touches on two plates of grilled chicken and roasted root veggies, the scent of rosemary and thyme making your mouth water.

“Perfect timin’, angel,” he said as he turned around and saw you. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

You happily sat down and let him serve you, chowing down with abandon as the two of you shared your days with each other. He had a busy day at the mechanic shop as three people had rolled up right at the end of the day, leaving their cars overnight for the other team to work on tomorrow. But he stayed over an extra hour to take notes and write all the reports to make sure they knew what to look for.

“You work so hard, Arthur,” you said between bites of delicious chicken. “I really admire that about you.”

He bashfully looked down at his plate and pushed his potatoes around with his fork. “Ain’t nothin’, just tryin’ to do my best.”

You reached out and touched his arm, squeezing it gently. “Seriously, that’s one of the things that really drew me to you. Give yourself some more credit.”

Finally looking up at you, he gave you a wry grin before he continued to eat, asking you about your day. By the time you finished regaling him with a tale of a user who wrote every password down on a piece of paper and had lost said paper, expecting you to know all the passwords because you were ‘the computer person’, you both had finished your food and were washing plates.

“So… what are we doing tomorrow?”

Arthur turned to you and smiled. “Oh, just thought I’d take you out to dinner tomorrow night. For your big day.”

You grinned. You knew he had something planned. “Where are we going?”

“That, my darlin’, is a secret.”

“Aww, come on Arthur!”

“Nope, you hafta wait until tomorrow night.”

You glared at him, but his mysterious smile stayed on his face, undeterred by your stare.

***

The next day couldn’t go by fast enough. Arthur had to work an extra morning shift at the mechanic’s, so you cleaned the apartment, and you may have surreptitiously looked around his desk for any clue of where the two of you were going. You didn’t dig in too deep; after all, you respected his privacy. Besides, you knew hacking into his computer would be pointless, since he barely used the thing. His plans were probably handwritten somewhere, or all up in his head.

You didn’t find anything, no receipts, no print outs, nothing. You sighed after you finished cleaning and plopped down on the sofa in the living room to play video games until Arthur came back from work.

***

When he called saying to eat without him, but eat light, you were a little annoyed. He said he’d come back and hang out with you, that he would try to not let work talk him into staying longer.

Of course he’d stay longer. You knew this going into the relationship. But on your birthday, the fact that he couldn’t come back on time hurt just a little bit. You fixed yourself a salad and continued gaming until about 3PM, when you heard the door open and close. You kept your attention on the game, trying to not let yourself get more annoyed; you logically knew it wasn’t his fault. Emotionally though, you felt a little bit abandoned.

“Sorry I’m late, darlin’.”

You huffed. “It’s fine.”

Arthur toed his boots off and looked at you. “You mad?”

You sighed. “No, I’m not mad. Just… a little disappointed, I guess.”

He came over and sat next to you. You still hadn’t looked at him.

Arthur reached out and gently began to rub your shoulders. “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be,” you replied immediately. “I’m just being selfish. It’s fine. I’ll get over it.”

You heard him sigh. Hitting pause on your game, you finally turned to him. Seeing him look at you with such remorse made you feel worse.

“Arthur. It’s fine.”

“You keep sayin’ that…”

“Because it is!” you snapped.

Arthur blinked at your outburst, then he held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. Just… let me know if anything changes.”

You sighed, upset with yourself. “I will.” You turned back to your game. “So where are we going tonight?”

“You still want to go?”

You thought about it for a few moments. “Yeah, I do. I’m just feeling immature. Like I know you have work and stuff. I just wanted you back home sooner.”

Arthur suddenly wrapped his arms around you in a big hug. “Oh, angel,” he murmured into your ear as he held you. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

You melted into his arms. Such an earnest man. Turning your head, you kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, darlin’.”

***

Arthur drove you out towards the beach, and when you saw the restaurant you were heading towards, you gawked at him.

“You… you didn’t.”

“I did.”

“You got a reservation?”

“Ayup.”

You said nothing more as Arthur parked his truck, got out, and came around to the other side to help you out like a gentleman. You would normally scoff at such treatment, but he had asked you to wear something a little fancy, so you had on heels and a cocktail dress, which weren’t the easiest things to move around in.

Arthur looked delicious in his navy blue blazer, black polo, blue jeans, and boots. It was hard not to drag him back into the bedroom after seeing him in that outfit, but you knew you had to be patient; after all, there was always tonight.

Holding onto his arm, you let him escort you into the fancy Lakehouse Restaurant.

***

Dinner was wonderful; the foodie in you would always remember how scrumptious everything was, how beautiful all the dishes were, and you lamented how you would probably not go there again for a very long time. Arthur wouldn’t let you see the bill, which was probably for the best, since you would probably have a heart attack.

The drive home was relaxed, the negativity of earlier in the afternoon having faded away now that you had some distance from it all. Arthur was always good about letting you process your emotions, giving you time to recover. You would always be grateful for Arthur being patient with you.

His hand was on your knee, his thumb drawing circles on your skin the entire drive home. By the time you got back, you were craving his touch on all of you.

As the two of you entered your apartment, you kicked off your heels and turned to kiss him. He was surprised at first, given that he had barely gotten his boots off, but soon his hands were on your ass, lifting you up. Immediately you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom. Setting you down on the edge of the bed, Arthur suddenly let go of you and stepped back.

Looking up at him, seeing his eyes turn very serious, your heart stuttered. “Arthur?”

He got down on one knee.

“Ar-Arthur?” you said again, your voice high pitched and breathy.

He said your name, your full name, and you knew what was happening. Your eyes began to water and he looked blurry, so you blinked quickly. You wanted to see this moment clearly, burn this into your memory.

“I’ve messed up a lot in the past. I’ll probably mess up even more in the future. But even so, I would be honored if you’d be by my side through it all, just as I’ll be by yours.”

Arthur reached into a pocket inside his blazer and pulled out a small, black velvet box, and opened it, presenting you with a beautiful silver ring with a dark blue gemstone.

Your vision blurred again.

“You don’t have to answer me now. This ring is my gift to you, whether or not you’ll have me.”

You tried to speak, and choked on your words. He knew you always wanted time to think. He had waited to propose until you were safely at home, away from public eyes, because he didn’t want the pressure to force an answer out of you. He understood you more than anyone ever had before.

“Yes,” you finally said. “I never want to be with anyone else.”

You felt Arthur take your hand and slip the ring onto your finger, felt his stubble cheek brush against yours as he kissed away your tears. “My sweet angel,” he murmured. “What did I do to deserve you.”

You giggled as you reached down and brushed his inner thigh. “You make me feel good.”

He grinned. “That I can do, birthday girl.” Reaching around you, he slowly pulled down the zipper of your dress, unwrapping you like a present as he kissed your exposed skin. Each kiss lingered as if he was savoring each moment of contact, his warm breath making you shiver with desire. Sliding your bra off, he stared at your bare chest with a lustful look, taking your breasts in both his hands and squeezing, teasing your nipples with his fingers and thumbs, drawing out your soft moans.

“Lay back, angel,” he directed quietly. You did as he said, laying back and lifting your hips so he could slide off your dress. With just your sky blue colored panties and bra, you looked at him with a smile. He smiled back, bent down to kiss your inner thighs as he worked his way towards your center before moving the fabric aside, dipping his tongue inside of you.

“Ahhh!” you gasped when his lips made contact with your sensitive bud, your heart rate rocketing when he sucked on it. It was too much and you nearly kicked him, your body writhing madly under his touch. A strong hand gripped your ankle before you could move any further, and he trapped your other leg under his arm as he continued to pleasure you with his talented mouth.

“Keep moanin’ darlin’,” he said before he delved back between your legs. He drove you to the brink, over and over again, before easing off, kissing you everywhere else for a little bit as you caught your breath, pushing your hips towards him, begging with every fiber of your being for completion.

“Please baby,” you begged, “please make me come.”

“So sweet of you to ask,” he said teasingly before letting go of your ankle to slip his finger inside of you. He stood up and bent over you, his eyes capturing yours with his intent stare as he pushed a second, then a third finger inside of you, all the while thumbing your core until your fingers dug into his shoulders and your hips jolted upwards.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” you cried out, your body not ready for the intense climax rushing through you, as if it was coming from both Arthur’s fingers and his gaze. You were trapped by his beautiful eyes, his lips curved in the sexiest, most confident grin you’d ever seen on him as he watched you fall apart from his touch.

“That’s it darlin’, you look so beautiful when you come,” he said in a low voice, filled with love.

When his fingers finally left your body, you felt like you were floating on a cloud, pleasantly buzzed, your muscles relaxed.

Then he took off his jacket.

Your eyes zeroed in on him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking off his clothes, knowing how hungrily you watched him. His hands purposely slowed as he undid his fly, dropping his pants and his boxers, letting you see all of him. Your mouth watered at his hard, thick cock as he took it in his hand and stroked himself lightly.

“Hungry, sweetheart?”

You nodded as you got onto your hands and knees and took him into your mouth. The salty taste of him hit your tongue, eliciting a soft moan of enjoyment from you. Licking him like a popsicle, you reached around him with one arm, grabbing his ass and pushing him towards you.

“Whoa there, darlin’. Careful,” he chuckled as he dug his hands into your hair. He let you dictate the pace, letting his head fall back as he made wordless sounds of satisfaction.

“Gettin’ close,” he said as he stepped away from you, slapping your ass playfully. “Git on the bed, lemme make love to ya.” 

Rolling onto your back, you spread your legs for him, crooking your finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. He smiled and grabbed your legs, settling your ankles on his shoulders before he pressed his cock against your slit.

“Love you,” he said before suddenly thrusting into you, filling you so full that you cried out. 

“Yes, yes!”

Towering above you as he rocked his hips, he looked at you like you were his whole world. "Darlin', you feel so good," he said, his voice low and raspy as he thrust his cock in and out of you, faster and faster. 

Then he suddenly leaned down and pulled you into his arms, folding you in half, and stood back up, still inside of you. With his hands gripping your ass solidly, he pumped you up and down, using you like his fuck toy. 

Your head rolled back and your heart raced at the show of his immense strength. There was no way he would drop you; he held you as if you weighed as little as a feather. 

As your eyes met, he grinned. "I think you should get to ride for a bit," he joked as he sat down. Laying onto his back, he let you maneuver yourself more comfortably. Once you were in position, he gripped your hips. "C'mon cowgirl," he murmured. 

You lifted up, smirked, then slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, teasing him by circling your hips, earning you a snarl. 

"You goin' to tease me like that? After all I done fer ya?" 

You laughed and let yourself drop onto him. Placing your hands onto his strong chest, you started to ride him hard, rubbing yourself frantically, chasing that sweet high. Watching Arthur's eyes flutter shut and his head roll back as he thrust upwards into your tight heat was a sight you wanted to remember forever. His body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and his muscles flexed as he reached for you, pulling you into his arms and taking control. His hips pistoned relentlessly, and all you could do was hold on as the tide of pleasure came rolling in. 

Your climax took you hard, making you shake and shiver in his arms. Your mind blanked as you stared into his beautiful eyes, words spilling from you in your delirious haze. 

"Arthur, please, fill me up! Breed me," you moaned.

"Oh, fuck, darlin'," he gasped as he came, your words pushing him over the edge. His fingers gripped your hips hard enough to bruise as he lost himself inside of you. Rolling you over, he pounded into you a few more times, crushing your body into the mattress, desperate to get as deep inside of you as he could. 

He stayed that way on top of you, catching his breath. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tight. 

“I love you,” he murmured as he slipped out of you. Rolling to his side, he held you close, running his fingers up and down your back. 

“I love you too, Arthur.”

He kissed you gently, full of love and devotion. Taking your hand, he held it up between your faces so he could admire the ring on your finger. He kissed the back of your hand before holding it to his heart.

“I’ll do my best to make you the happiest wife in the world.”

You believed he could do it too, because he always made you happy.


	2. Side B - Low Honor

You stared at your calendar, wondering how three months had gone by without you noticing. 

To be fair, you definitely noticed that time was passing, just not how much of it. After all, you had thought that Arthur’s thirst for you would’ve died down a bit, but most days, Arthur would be pulling you aside and groping you, touching you, trying to get his hands on you in any way possible.

You eventually had to lay down some rules, especially since you worked from home two days a week and he came back two hours before your shift ended. You would stay in the bedroom and work there while he stayed out in the living room. He used to be allowed to come in and hang out with you, but after one too many handsy moments, you had banished him and locked him out of the bedroom.

There had been some arguments, naturally. You expected a few rocky discussions about finances, but when you explained to him why he should open up a bank account with you for living expenses, he finally agreed, even though he had dragged his feet the first couple months about doing it. You were still trying to pay him back for half the expenses the first month because he had insisted on paying them for you, citing that he had asked you to come live with him. He was oddly selfish in a giving way. Although you pride yourself on being an independent woman, needing no one to help pay for you, part of you was tickled pink by the fact that Arthur was willing to pay for a whole month’s worth of expenses because he felt like he was responsible for you moving in with him. The other part of you was truly annoyed by his stubborn male behavior, making you wonder why he was so old-fashioned sometimes.

So time passed as it got closer to your birthday. Suddenly it was a week away, and you realized that you had no plans, and Arthur hadn’t mentioned anything. You didn’t expect him to remember that it was your birthday; after all, you had only told him the date once and he had immediately taken you out for dinner on a whim. He wasn’t exactly the planning type, you’ve realized, so if you wanted something done, you’d have to do it yourself.

But at this point in your life, all you really wanted was a nice dinner and a good back rub.

***

On Friday, the day before your birthday, you opened the bedroom door, done with your work for the day, and was surprised by the smell of fried chicken. With your headphones on, you had not heard the sounds of Arthur leaving to pick up food. Speed walking to the kitchen, you saw Arthur taking out boxes of Korean-style fried chicken. Your mouth watered.

“Hungry? Got you yer favorite, the soy garlic. And those franken tots.”

You squealed with delight. Coming up behind him, you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his broad back. 

“I love you,” you mumbled into his shirt.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Arthur replied with a chuckle. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

**

The two of you hadn’t sat down and watched a good horror film in a long time. The two of you sat in the living room, eating delicious food, watching the movie, enjoying this delightful date night in. This movie was a little predictable though, so about halfway through, you were already wrapped up in Arthur’s arms, sitting on his lap, your eyes starting to droop.

“Tired, baby girl?”

“Yeah, a bit.” To be honest, the movie was boring you somewhat.

He leaned forward, grabbed the remote, and shut the TV off. 

“We gotta put the food away,” you mumbled.

“Later,” Arthur said as he effortlessly picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. Laying you down, he started taking off your clothes.

“Arthur?”

“Shh, lemme take care o’ ya.”

You let him take off all of your clothes, his hands running all along your skin. As you woke back up, you realized with both anticipation and slight horror where this was going.

“Wait, wait, I haven’t shaved in a couple of days!” you griped.

“I don’t care about that,” he said with a soft laugh as he skimmed his fingers along your thighs. “Unless you do.”

You nodded. “Gimme ten minutes.”

Arthur sighed, but he gave you a patient smile. “Alright, ten minutes.”

Rushing towards the bathroom, you quickly showered, shaved, and lotioned up, not wanting your skin to get dry. You came back out, smelling of citrus and wildflowers, naked and feeling much more sexy than you did eight minutes ago.

Arthur had completely stripped his clothes off, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, his cock in his hand. He was stroking himself slowly as he watched you walk in, his eyes intense, his smile darkening with lust.

“C’mere. I gotchu somethin'.”

You walked over to him as he reached beneath the sheets to pull out a flimsy scrap of fabric. He tossed it to you casually. Finding the straps and holding it up, you realized it was a sheer lace babydoll dress that would barely reach your thighs. It was a beautiful sky blue color, with a darker blue ribbon tied into a bow at the back that would go around under your breasts. Looking up at Arthur with his smug grin, you cocked your hip and held up the lingerie between your thumb and finger. 

"Is this more for you than me?"

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" he asked, feigning innocence. "That would never fit me."

You laughed. With a big smile on your face you pulled on the babydoll dress. Noticing that Arthur had closed his eyes, you made sure you had it on properly before you called out to him. 

"Ready, Arthur."

His eyes opened, and you swear his cock twitched at the sight of you. His mouth slightly open, he could only stare hungrily at you for a few moments as his brain tried to form words. Finally he just crooked his finger, fully expecting you to obey. 

You sashayed over to him, crawling onto the bed, making your hips sway as you made your way onto his lap. Swirling your hips in circles, only occasionally dipping your body down to slide your wet slit against the tip of his cock, you kept teasing him, touching your breasts and moaning as he watched, keeping his hands on your thighs until finally he could take no more. Grabbing your hips, he positioned you directly above his dick and pulled you down, making you take his entire length in one powerful stroke.

“Oh fuck,” you gasped.

He slapped your ass. “Ride me, doll.”

You started to ride him, but your slow, deliberate movements weren’t enough for him. You knew you were getting him riled up, so when he finally grabbed you and rolled you onto your back, you grinned.

“Think this is funny?” Arthur growled before he grabbed you by the ankles and started fucking you hard. Spreading your legs, he grinned back at you. “Look at’chu, my pretty li’l whore. Like my cock, don’tcha?”

You could only moan as he used you thoroughly, angling his hips every few thrusts to make sure you felt him from all directions. Twisting your body to the side, he kissed your leg as he continued to ram into you, reaching down to shift the light fabric aside to grab a breast. He squeezed, watching with satisfaction when you gasped. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” you taunted.

“Shut yer mouth,” he retorted, turning you over onto your stomach. His hand wrapped around your neck as he rutted into you from behind. “My slut doesn’t get to talk back to me.”

“I’ll say what I want, when I want,” you said, though it sounded more breathy and less threatening. You loved it when he got like this, using you as his fuck toy, just like he did the first time. You let out a soft grunt when his body came down and crushed yours into the mattress.

“Yer goin’ to be screamin’ my name,” he growled into your ear. “Goin’ to breed you, my li’l whore. Fill you with so much cum, it’ll be drippin’ from you all night.”

“Fuck, Arthur, oh god, Arthur!” you gasped as you came from just his dirty threats, your body spasming underneath him as he pulsed inside of you, his promise to you fulfilled as he pushed his cock as deep into you as possible, his hips smashing into yours. 

“Goddamn,” he moaned. “Fuckin’ take it, baby girl.” His hips jerked forward a few more times before he stilled, his breath heavy in your ear. “Good lord, yer so good.”

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, Arthur’s weight on top of you a pleasant feeling, like a weighted security blanket. All too soon, however, he rolled off of you. You kissed his forehead before you started to get up to clean yourself off, but he pulled you back by your waist.

“Hold on a second.”

You watched as he turned over and reached towards his nightstand. You heard him pulling open the drawer, rustle around and then close the drawer before rolling back to face you. He held up a small black velvet box.

“Oh my god,” you mumbled.

“Just a present,” he said, handing you the box. “For yer birthday.”

You opened it; inside was a pink gold ring with a brilliant red gemstone. Your eyes started to water, it was so beautiful.

Arthur shifted closer to you, holding your hands in his. “Now this is just a gift, I don’t want to force ya into anything you ain’t ready for.” He took a deep breath. “But if yer ready, let’s get married.”

Unable to help yourself, you broke out laughing. Of course it’d be like this; he wasn’t one for dramatic romantic gestures. Arthur was down to earth, uncomplicated, and direct. When he gave you a confused look at your laughter, you leaned over to kiss his cute nose.

“I’m ready, Arthur. If it’s with you, I’m ready for anything.”

He smiled, took the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto your finger. “You’ve made me so damn happy, I think I’m ready for another round.”

Tossing the box over his shoulder, he rolled over on top of you and started rolling his hips, ready to give you more of his unending love.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for both High & Low Honor storylines.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Of course, she’s got your genes.”

“Yours too.”

You and Arthur stared happily at the little life that the two of you had brought into this world, resting happily on Arthur’s bare chest where he had unbuttoned his shirt, a blanket over her small body. He looked even bigger than usual, his child cradled against him, one huge hand cradling her as he held your hand with his other one, his thumb running soothing circles over your skin.

Arthur had scoffed at first when you told him to rest your baby directly on his skin, but when he finally saw her, he relented and did as you asked. Now he wouldn’t give her back; it’d been a full hour since you had handed her to him.

A soft knock on the door was followed by a nurse peeking her head in.

“Mr. & Mrs. Morgan? Your son is here.”

“He can come in,” you said with a smile, not bothering to correct the nurse. Inwardly though, you were a little nervous. Isaac had seemed rather neutral when you told him that he would soon have a little sister. Perhaps he had been hoping for a brother instead? Either way, you watched cautiously as Isaac came in and sat next to Arthur.

“Meet yer li’l sister,” Arthur gently said as he supported her head, wrapping her back in her blanket. “Beatrice.”

Isaac looked at her with wide eyes. Holding out his finger and pressing it against her tiny hand, he watched her grasp it. You could see the wonder in Isaac’s face, and you knew that he’d be a good brother.

“Hi there,” he said quietly. “I’ll be your big brother from now on. I’ll protect you.”

Arthur and you shared a warm smile as Bea gurgled happily. Leaning over to you, Arthur softly kissed your cheek.

You found your happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this crazy journey with me. I hope you enjoyed this story, both the high and low honor versions. Let me know which one was your favorite in the comments!


End file.
